The Forbbiden Flower
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: After a visit to a new dimension, Marco becomes the object of every girl in Echo Creak's lust. What's gotten into these girls? Read and find out co-written by Lord Zeppelin
1. Here Cums A Star

It was a bright day Marco and Star are exploring an unknown jungle dimension in search of a gift for Jackie. Star's having a good time exploring while Marco's busy complaining about the humidity, mosquitoes, and spiny plants.

"Star when can we go home this place is way too hot, these plants keep cutting me, and these mosquitoes keep eating me alive.

"Marco you're the one who wanted to get Jackie a one of a kind gift." She said making Marco groaned. While they're walking, Marco saw a strange plant that looks like it's about to eat her. Acting fast, Marco pushes Star out of the way and, rather than be consumed by the plant, the plant sprays Marco with a pink liquid.

"Aw gross, I knew coming here was a bad idea." Marco groaned in a disgusted tone by the plant's actions.

"Can we go home Star, so that I can take a shower and get this crap off?" Marco requested as he pulled out his scissors and opened the portal.

"Hey, your the one who wanted to find a gift for Jackie." She said

"Well I made a mistake, now let's go." He said

"Fine killjoy." Star said as she walked passed him and entered the portal. After they get home, Marco noticed that Star started to act weird around Marco (Weirder than usual).

"Uh, Star what are you doing?" He asked as Star was smelling him and invading his personal space.

"Sorry, Marco but you smell so good." She said.

"Well I feel gross I need to take a shower." He said as he took off his hoodie and left to the bathroom as she entered the bathroom. Star grabbed his hoodie and sniffed it as her eyes revealed little hearts.

"I want more." She said as she took off her clothes and making her way to the bathroom.

 _Meanwhile_

While taking a shower to wash off the sweat and plant juice, Marco heard the door open.

"Uh someone is in here." Marco said as he heard the door close.

"Uh Hello?" He was then surprised when Star, his best friends, enter the shower and joins him.

"S-Star what are you doing here?" He asked. Star then wrapped her arms around him.

"What I need to get clean too, and this seems more fun." She said as she kissed him. Marco then pulls her away.

"Star what are you doing, we can't do this! I-I'm with Jackie." He said

"Shh. I know Marco just let this happen, It'll be just this once Marco." She said as she captured his lips again.

"Unless you want more." Marco then felt his cock get hard and go in between Star's legs.

"I take it as a yes." She then started rubbing her pussy lips on her shaft. Marco then moved his hands to her hips and moved her himself.

"Glad you finally came around." She said as Marco moved his hands to his back and grabbed her wings, making her moan.

"Marco, I want to taste you." She said as she got down on her knees and sucked on Marco's dick while massaging his balls with her hand.

"Oh God Star that feels so good." He said, Star then smirk and turned him around Star then spread his cheeks and started licking his asshole while licking him she also milked him.

"Oh God Star i'm cumming!" He said Star then got under him and wrapped her lips around his shaft and swallowed his cum. Star then got up and turned off the shower.

"Let's takes this to my room." She said as she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her, leaving the room. Marco then began thinking should he do this.

"Sorry, Jackie." Marco said as he followed her and found her sprawled on the bed with her legs wide opened and her arms out. "Make me yours Marco." She said as Marco walked in and shut the door he climbed on top of her. The two kissed one more time before Marco started kissing down her neck to her breast and started sucking on them making her moan.

"Oh god, Marco that feels so good." She said as she sucked and pinched her nipples he then switched. He soon let's go and moves down her stomach and to her wet quivering pussy.

"Marco, please take your time there." She said with a lustful gaze. Marco then started to suck on her clit while fingering her.

"Oh god, Marco!" She moaned as she massaged his scalp. "Marco, please don't make me wait any longer, I want you now." She said, Marco then aligned his dick with her pussy and pushes it in breaking her hymen.

"Star…"

"Fuck me, Marco." She said as she wrapped her legs around him. "Make me into a woman." She said Marco then moved his hips in and out of her moans filled his ears.

"Star you feel so warm and tight." He said as he pushes deeper into Star.

"Faster Marco, FASTER!" She said Marco then moved his hips faster while staring in her eyes. Star then moved him to his back and got on top of him.

"My turn Diaz!" She said as she began moving her hips up and down taking Marco's whole shaft into her.

"Star i'm cumming!" He said Star then lifted her hips up and slams down, making him cum deep inside her.

"Star… That was incredible." He said.

"Who said we were done." She said as she grabbed Marco's dick and started stroking it. Star then got and turned around, she then pulled her ass cheeks apart and touched the tip of his cock to the ass, she then forced herself down, she moaned as she moves her hair to give him a good view. She then moved her hips up and down, making Marco moan.

"Star it's so tight!" He said as he gripped her hips and forced her down deeper.

"Oh Marco, this is so good." She said as she speeds up.

"Star i'm… AHHH!" The two then cummned simultaneously. Marco cock popped out letting his cum leak out of her ass.

"Star that was incredible." Marco said Star then kissed him

"I'm glad you loved it." She said before she falls asleep in Marco's arms, leaving Marco to wonder.

"What's gotten into her but he is glad it was over, right." He thought before passing out from exhaustion himself. But what neither of them realized was that right outside the door, they were being watched.


	2. I Incest You Give Me A Kiss

_After Marco and Star returned from an unknown dimension, Marco was sprayed with a mysterious pink liquid that made Star jump him, but was that a one time thing?_

Marco was in the bathroom getting ready for school when he saw Star enter the bathroom wearing a short robe that exposed her cleavage.

"Hey Marco~." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"H-Hey Star, what's up." He said

"I just wanted to say that last night was amazing." She said as she kissed his cheeks. "Think we should have an encore?" She asked, grabbing his crotch, making Marco yelp in surprise at her question and action.

"Uh Star, look whatever happened last night it…" Star then shushed him.

"Marco, Marco, Marco, I was just joking." She said.

"Oh thanks Star." He said

"Besides, we'll have plenty of time to do all that after school," She whispered into his ear before giving it a small bite on the lobe, exciting him and making him shudder a bit. Star then left the bathroom, swaying her hips as she went. When she reached the door, a smirk came to her face when suddenly, she lifted the back of her robe, revealing she wasn't wearing any form of underwear underneath, giving Marco a perfect view of her glistening pussy lips and a wink, causing Marco's cock to harden beneath his towel.

"Damn it, I can't do this. Star's my best friend. But she's just so…" Marco then slaps himself. "No, don't think like that, Diaz." He said before heading to the door to his room and got dressed for school. As Star and Marco were about to leave, Angie came in a robe and gave the two packed lunches.

"Have a good day at school, kids," She said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Mom," Marco said, about to leave when Angie held him back.

"Upupup. Where's my goodbye kiss?" She asked.

"Oh, come on, mom," Marco complained.

"Marco~" She said, playfully stern.

"*Sigh* fine," He said, kissing his mother on the cheek, much to Angie's disappointment.

"That wasn't a kiss," She said, grabbing a hold of his shoulders, "This is a kiss," She said before bringing both their lips together. Marco had a shocked looked as they kissed. It was fine at first, just a bit more force than usual.

'Well this isn't so ba- Oh god! She's using her tongue!' Marco thought in utter shock. He felt his mother's hand snake its way down his pants and grabbed his cock through his boxers. She then broke from the kiss and moved to his right ear.

"Tonight, this is mine," She whispered into his ear. Marco then gulped in nervousness as he left with Star to school.

'What the hell's gotten into my mom! Did she really just French kiss me and grope my dick?!' Marco thought in utter shock as he and Star walked along the sidewalk to the bus stop.

Back at the house, Angie closed the front door and locked it tight. She then shed her robe, revealing her to be completely naked underneath. With Mr. Diaz gone, she was free to do whatever she wanted. And she knew exactly what she wanted to do now.

Running up stairs to her and Rafael's bedroom, she opened her bedside drawer and took out a large pink dildo, about seven inches in length. She began to lick it tenderly before taking it into her mouth, moaning around it in pleasure.

Once the phallic object was completely covered and slippery with her spit, she positioned the dildo at her entrance and began to slowly push it into her. Before it went in, she said something in a near whisper.

"Take me. Take me, Marco!" She said quietly as she finally pushed it into her love canal, burying the silicone cock deep inside her.

"Oh, Marco! Yes, fuck me!" She exclaimed, "Fuck your dirty whore of a mother." She said as she massaged her breast while plowing the dildo down into her. "I need you Marco, I need you so bad, please fuck me like you did Star yesterday... Ahh!" She then squirted all over herself.

"You and I are going to have a lot of fun when you get home Marco." She said. Meanwhile Marco got a sudden chill.

After school Marco was very nervous about going home with what his mom said and with Star's constant double entendres that Marco didn't want to leave school but he had to get home. As he got home he sneaked around back and he made sure that neither his mother nor Star was around then made his way upstairs and made a beeline to his room and locked it behind him.

"Okay, I'm safe." He said as he sat down on his bed but felt something soft he turned to see his mother.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" He asked as he fell off the bed and Angie got up and showed Marco that she was wearing black lingerie.

"I was waiting for you baby." She said as she got down and crawled towards him. While he backed backed away Marco was then backed into a corner and his mother pinned him.

"Now Marco, let's get started, shall we?" She said as she started to undo his pants and pulled out his flaccid cock and started pumping him.

"Mom~!" He said

"That's right. Let Mommy make you feel better." She said as she kissed him while pumping, Marco was trying not to get hard but her soft hands made it impossible, and it didn't help that her tongue was in his mouth completely dominating his tongue. She soon lets go allowing Marco to breath.

"Mom please stop." He begged.

"Why stop? Look at you. So big and hard, just like your father." She said as she licked the tip, causing him to shudder in pleasure.

"M-Mom wait don't…" Marco moaned. His mom's experience was nothing he felt before. 'God she's better than Star.' He thought as she took his entire shaft in her mouth. Marco could feel his mother's tongue wrap around his cock making him moan. She smiled and started moving her head up and down his length, bobbing with increasing speed with every second.

"Mom I'm so close." Marco moaned as she started to go at an agonizingly slow pace, making it more enjoyable but, being so close to release, Marco groaned.

"Beg me to go faster, Marco." She said. Marco wanted this to end but he didn't want to resort to begging. But, seeing no way out of this, he had to.

"*mumble*" Marco said

"What was that?" She asked. Marco then took a deep breath.

"Please mom, suck my dick faster!" He said which made her smile, she then took his dick in her mouth again and started bobbing fast, Marco then grabbed her head and cummed down her throat.

She swallowed his seed as fast as it came. After he was finished, Angie pulled away from his cock slowly so she didn't spill a drop, making Marco groan in agonizing pleasure. Once she pulled off his dick, she got up from her hands and knees and headed back over to his bed. Once she got to his bed, she stopped. Marco was confused for a moment, when, to his surprise, she hooked her thumbs around the sides of her black laced panties and pulled them off slowly, bending down and showing off her glistening wet pussy. If Marco could see the look on her face, he'd see that she was smiling from ear-to-ear.

Once her panties were off, she threw them into a corner of the room and got onto the bed, spreading her pussy lips wide open to show Marco her pink love canal.

"Come over here, baby. Mommy wants to give you a special hug," She said with a lust-filled smile. Marco walked over to her, taking off a layer of clothing till he was in his boxers. As he pulled them off his cock sprung back up as he got to the bed he got onto knees and started tasting her wet love canal, savoring the taste like fine wine. Her moans filled his ears as his tongue explored her.

'Mom tastes so much better than Star too' He thought as he licked her clit making her twitch.

"Mommy can't wait anymore, I need your meat stick now." She said, Marco then got up and positioned his hard as rock cock against her waiting pussy lips.

"Come on in, honey," She said excitedly, "The pussy's fine." Marco then plunged his cock deep into her, he stood still for a second before moving his hips, as he did he grabs a hold of her nipples with his mouth and started sucking on it.

"Oh yes Marco, don't stop that feels so good!" She said.

"Your tits are amazing, Mom," He said breathily as he continued to pump into her.

"Thank you, baby. They're all natural, you know."

"Mmmm, Marco like nature," He said as he suckled on her nipple like newborn a baby. Marco then buried his head into between her breast and started motorboating them.

"Oh Marco that tickles." She said, Marco then grabbed a handful of her breast and started massaging them while he moved his hips faster, Angie wrapped her legs around his hips and forces him deeper into her.

"Oh god Marco, I'm cumming!" She said Marco then smirked and stopped moving.

"Marco?" She asked

"Beg." He said.

"W-What!?" She said

"Beg me to keep moving!" He said with evil smirk. Angie then looks at him with a smirk of her own.

"Fuck me Marco. Fuck me until I can't walk anymore!" She said, Marco then fulfilled his duties and started pounding her till her pussy started to turn red, Marco then gave on last trust and the two came, their screams filled the room as Angie felt his dick twitched in her pussy as released his seed in her waiting pussy. After two minutes of his seed filling her, Marco pulled out, at least a litre of cum flooding out of her pussy, and fell on his back next to his mom.

"That was amazing, Marco." She said.

As Marco came down from the high that was his orgasm, he then began to realize something.

"Oh my god… I just fucked my own mother!" He exclaimed, beginning to have a panic attack. Angie then got up and hugged him while petting his head.

"Shh, shh. It's ok, Marco, this happens a lot with people, we just need to accept it and move on." She said trying to reassure her son, which wasn't working.

"That is not helping mom, I just fucked my own mom and you want me to calm down!" He yelled.

"Marco, it's okay I wanted to do this and you didn't seem so unwilling either." She said. Marco then sighed.

"Fine I'll accept it, but we can't do this anymore. Promise me that this'll be a one time thing?" He asked.

"Oh Marco, I can't promise that." She said as she kissed him. "I might see you later tonight, after Star of course." She said as she gathered her stuff. "See you soon, my pretty handsome dude." She said as she left with a swing in her hips.


	3. Paint Me Like One Of Your Mewman Girls

After yesterday's session with his mother Marco started to try and figure out what happened. Right now Marco was on his way to school but he looked tired. In fact he had bags under his eyes. As he reached to his locked he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked back to see his girlfriend Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Hey Marco. You look terrible. Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked.

"Uhh..."

 _Flashback to that morning_.

Marco was in his bed sleeping soundly when his door opened a bit and then closed the covers on his bed shifted Marco then started to wake up as he felt a warm and wetness around his cock, he pulls off the blanket to find his mom and Star both sucking his dick.

"What are you two doing!" He said

"Oh good morning Marco." Star said as she sucked on his balls while Angie took his shaft.

"It's too early for this." He gritted as Angie licked the tip of his cock while Star licked the shaft. Marco then gripped the sheets Angie lets go and Marco shot his seed, the two girls kept their mouths opened wide as the seed landed on their faces. They then kissed each other swapping the cum in their mouths.

"Well I better get ready for work." Angie said as the two then left his room and Marco looked at his clock.

"Its five in the morning!" He groaned

 _Flashback End_

"Just woke up earlier than usual." He said Jackie then gives him a hug and gets a whiff of his hoodie. As the bell rings Marco and Jackie made their way to class. As they did, Jackie started to feel hot like she was enamored with him, that she wanted more of him. As they entered class, Mrs. Skullsnick looks at the class then at Marco.

"Mr. Diaz, would you mind telling me why Star isn't in school today?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, she got sick yesterday." He lied, but in actuality, Marco begged her to stay home due to the risk of having her jump him while at school, getting them both in trouble.

While in Miss Skullnick's class Marco was having a tough time staying up until he saw a note landed in front of him. He looks around and saw Jackie eyeing the note and him, making it obvious that she passed it. Marco then opened it. It instated him to meet her in the art room after class. He looks at her and she gave him puppy dog eyes, he sighs and nods

Afterclass Marco was following the note's instructions as he made his way inside.

"Jackie?" Marco calls out he then finds Jackie coming out from behind a dressing screen in a robe.

"Hey Marco. Glad you came." She said as she kissed him. She then pulled away slowly and went to lock the door.

"So Jackie why did you ask me to come in here?" He asked

"Oh well I need you to help me with an art project I'm working on." She said.

"Sure I'll help you out." He agrees.

"Great." She said as she took off her robe revealing crotch-less panties, stockings and a garter belt, and nipple-less bra. Marco was now blushing hard.

"Um J-J-Jackie can I ask what kind of project is this?" He asked

"Oh it's a still-life drawing. Anything goes as long as there are no fully nude drawings." She said

"Jackie I'm not so…" Jackie then gives him the puppy dog eyes again.

"Okay." He said.

"Thanks, Marco." She said as Marco sets up an easel.

"Okay whenever you are ready." He said Jackie then pulled up a stool and spreads her legs open, giving him a good view of her pussy. She keeps herself up by putting her hands behind her while also pushing out her breast.

"Okay Marco, start drawing." She said as Marco moved the pencil. As he was drawing he could feel his pants getting tighter he crossed his legs and focused on the drawing. After about five minutes he finished the first sketch. It was rough, but it had some detail to it. It showed off Jackie's curves and figure.

After another few minutes, Marco finished the second set of sketches, giving the drawing more detail. He was constantly looking between Jackie and the easel to make sure he was getting every detail of his girlfriend. He felt like that guy from that movie about the ship that sank when he drew that hot rich girl that let him drown. Only this was probably WAY sexier than that scene.

"Mind if I alter my position a bit, Marco? Just a small alteration," She asked.

Marco looked between her and the sketch and he nodded a bit.

"Sure, go ahead," He said as Jackie began to alter her pose. Instead of having both her hands behind her, she had her left arm supporting her while her other hand went over her pussy, barely covering it with her fingers. Marco then gulped and started sketching again as he move from Jackie to the drawing, he notices that Jackie was breathing heavily, he soon found out why as he looked at her pussy and saw that she was fingering herself, Marco pretended not to noticed but he just couldn't take his eyes off of her, in fact her pussy was all Marco drew. He tried to erase it but Jackie's moan distracted him.

"Marco~ I can't hold myself back anymore." She said as she pulled her pussy open and her fluids started to pool out onto the stool she was sitting on. "See how wet I am, Marco? I want you inside me, I want you now!" She said. Marco then got up and walked up to her.

"Please Marco, I want you, I need you." She said. Marco then grabbed her by the ass and picked her up, Jackie then kissed him as Marco took her to a nearby table and sets her down.

"Jackie if we do this there is no going back." He said

"I don't care I want you Marco." She said as she got off the table and on her knees, she started to unzip his pants and pull out his cock and started licking it, swirling her tongue around the tip making him moan slightly. She then slowly takes the entire cock into her mouth and down her throat. Marco was both aroused and impressed that she was capable of doing such a thing. Marco then grabbed her head and started fucking her mouth, making her choke. Her eyes never left his as he continued to speed up. He then gave one last thrust and shot his seed down her throat. Marco then pulls out of her mouth. He then helps her up and back onto the table.

He gets down on his knees and started licking her pussy. As he did, Jackie's moans filled the room.

"Marco~, quit teasing me. I want your cock!" She said.

"First off, beg for it," He said in an authoritative way. Jackie then smiled.

"Please Marco, I want your hard throbbing cock inside me, I want it to wreck me, please don't make me wait." She begged, Marco then smiled and aligned his cock with her pussy and rammed it in her making her a woman. Marco started moving his hips making Jackie moan in both pain and pleasure.

"Jackie you're so tight, it's almost impossible to move." He said as he moved faster. Jackie couldn't udder a word she was in too much pleasure to even think. Marco then spins her around till her ass was sticking out, he then shoves his cock back into her pussy making her arch her back. Marco pounded her pussy fast and hard making her experience multiple orgasms.

"Get ready to receive my special gift, Slut!" He said as he started to move faster and faster.

"Give it to me Marco, I want you to make me only yours!" She said as Marco shoved his cock deep inside her and comes into her making her moan in pleasure. She then lays down with a smile on her face. Marco pulled out and smiled as he lifted her up.

"What do you say?" He said

"Thank you for the gift, Marco." She said as she kissed him. The two then got dressed. Marco and Jackie then kissed passionately.

"See ya tomorrow." Jackie said before skating away. Marco then made his way home that's when it hits him.

"Oh god, I just fucked Jackie. I want to be happy, but it felt like it wasn't me. Damnit what's happening to me!" He said as he made his way home he stopped at the door, he was scared that if he opened either his mom or Star might jump him. However, not wanting to wait out in the cold all evening, Marco decided to take that chance and opened the front door. He took a deep breath and opened it and was surprised to find Star and Angie having sex with each other with a double-ended dildo, pretending it was Marco.

"Oh Marco welcome home." Angie said.

"W-What are you two doing!" Marco said.

"Sorry Marco, we got hot waiting for you to get home, but now that you are~" The two girls then pulled out the double-ended dildo showed Marco their pussies.

"Welcome home! Please come and fuck us, master!" They said. Marco then sighed, took off his clothes and begins to ravage his bitches. As Marco finished up, he looked at the girls that were on the floor, smiles on their faces.

"My god how long will this last." He asked.

"I don't know, but I enjoyed it." Marco looked up and saw Janna eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Janna! When did you get here? In fact how did you get in here!?" He asked in complete horror.

"You left the front door unlocked." She said as she took out her phone and started taking pictures.

"Janna, what are you doing!?" He asked in a panic.

"Ever heard of blackmail?" She asked

"Fine, what do you want?" He asked

"*Giggles* Just meet me at my house tomorrow." She said as she left the house.

"Oh god, what am I gonna do?" Marco said, completely forlorn.

"Marco~!" Came Star's voice from her spot on the floor, sounding tired.

"We want more~!" Angie said, also sounding tired.

"*Groan* One problem at a time." He said as he went back to fucking the girls.


	4. Tying Up Lose Ends

Marco is on his way to Janna's place. After getting caught he had to do anything Janna had to say.

"Okay, whatever it is let's try to get this over with." He said to himself. As he gets there, Marco starts to get a strange feeling.

"Something doesn't feel right but it'll be okay Diaz, just go in and do what she says and why am feeling regret when I said that." He said as he goes inside the house was completely empty.

"Hello? Janna are you home?" Marco called out till he smelled scented candles.

"Damnit Janna, if you're not going to be home then don't…" as he entered Janna's room he found her facedown, bound and gagged on the bed with lit candles and a note that said: "Use these"

'Okay red flags flying.' He thought as he grabbed a candle and titled it over letting the burning hot wax burn her, causing her to moan and twitch. As he did his cock started to get hard. Marco soon continued burning her till the whole candle was melted.

"I gotta say, this is kinda… hot." He said he then noticed a whip next to her. "Oh is someone a glutton for pain?" He asked as he used the handle and dragged it on her back agitating the burn wounds.

"I asked you a question!" He said as he whipped her making her moan. "I can't hear you!" He said as he whipped her again making her grip her handcuffs.

"Yes. Moan for me bitch!" He said as he use the whip to inflict more pleasurable pain and leaving red scars on her back, making him break a sweat. He then took off his clothes.

"Now it's my turn for some fun." He said as his boxers came off he then grabs her ass cheeks and spread them. He then took the handle of the whip and shoved it into her pussy, making her moan.

"Do you want this or do you want the real thing?" He asked as he pulled the handle out. She then muttered something.

"I can't hear you!" He yelled as he whipped her ass, making her moan louder he then took out the gag in her mouth so he could hear her clearly.

"Fuck me, Marco! Fuck me with your huge cock! Make me a quivering mess like you did to Star and your mom!" She yelled.

"Good girl." He said as he rammed his cock in her ass making her gasp in pain.

"Wait, not that hole!" She gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry but you weren't very clear on which hole you wanted me to fuck!" He said as he started pounding her ass hard and fast, Janna was now gritting her teeth in pain as he raped her ass, she soon fell into it and started moaning his name in pleasure.

"Yes bitch say my name!" He said as he went faster, "Here it comes Janna!" He said as he grabbed her hair forcing himself deeper into her as he released his load.

"Not bad for the first round." He said as uncuffed her legs and puts them over her head and cuffs them with her hands.

"Uh, Marco, what are you doing?" She asked nervously. Marco then grabbed another lit candle and puts the unlit end in her pussy. As it melted, it dripped hot wax on her clit making her gasp and moan in pain and pleasure.

"Now to see if you can handle this." He said as he reinserted his cock back in her ass pumping in and out.

"You love that, don't you bitch!?" He yelled as he spanked her.

"Yes I love it, please do it harder!" She said as Marco pumped both his cock and the candle in and out of her ass and pussy.

"Oh god Marco, I love this, I love you so much, please ruin me for everyone else! Make me yours!" She yelled Marco then smirked and pulled out.

"M-Marco?" She asked she then felt him pushed in another candle in her, he then moved to her head and shoved his dick in her mouth and started fucking it.

"I need it to be cleaned up." He said as he moved his hips in and out shoving his cock down her throat making her choke on it.

"My god this feels amazing!" He said as he grabbed her head and forced it deeper in her. He soon came down her throat as he pulled out cum started coming out of her mouth.

"Don't pass out on me yet we have a lot more to do." He said with a sadistic smirk.

"Please… More," Janna said weakly.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" He asked, cupping his hand to his ear.

"More. More! Give me more!" She started yelling hysterically, writhing around on the bed, the candles still lodged in her pussy, held in place by the melted wax. Marco then pulled the melted candle out pulling off any pubic hair she had making her moan.

"Time for this hole." He said as he plunged deep and found out that she was a virgin. Marco then smirked and started fucking her hard.

"Oh god Marco! It hurts so good!" She said. Marco then uncuffed her and she wrapped her entire body around him, Marco then gripped her ass and plunged deep inside her.

"Yes, Marco! Yes!" She yelled as they kissed Marco started to go faster and faster until he finally met release with his cock deep in her, filling her with his cum.

"YES!" She yelled as she felt herself getting flooded. Marco then pulled out and got off the bed he then saw Janna's bag and pulled out a marker.

 _Later_

Marco was getting dressed as he deleted the pictures.

"Well Janna are you satisfied now?" He asked as he saw her covered in cum and writing that said "Cum Slut" on her chest and "cum inside me" with an arrow pointed to her pussy.

"More, more." was all she muttered.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he placed her phone on the dresser and took out his own phone.

"Say 'cheese'," He said, taking a few snapshots of the masochistic girl. "Now I own you; and don't you forget it." He said as he left and went home. As he did he soon came back to his senses.

"My god why did that happen, what's going on with me!" He said he then came up with an idea.

"Wait, I know, I should experiment with this. Now who do I know that would never have sex with me." he said he then heard a snooty laugh and saw Brittany Wong. He then came up with an idea.

"That's it! Brittany Wong, she such a stuck-up bitch that she would never jump me." He said. "It's settled. Tomorrow, Brittany Wong will end this." He said as he made his way home where he found Star and Angie having fun with Jackie in his room.

"Marco~! Where were you?" They asked

"Oh, I was…" The girls then grabbed him and pulled him into the room, ignoring what he had to say.

"Nevermind. Don't care where you were. Just fuck us now!" Star said quickly as she and Angie practically tore off his clothes. She wasted no time to take his cock in her pussy and started riding him.

"Oh come on, Mrs. Daiz. No fair!" Star and Jackie said

"Now now, girls, he's my son." She moaned "Why don't you two just play with each other?" she said as she moved her hips faster. Jackie then started to lick Star's pussy as Star watched the mother and son make love, but Star couldn't handle it anymore she got up and pushed Angie out of the way and took Marco's cock for herself and started riding him.

"Now Star that's not fair! I wasn't done yet!" She complained.

"Then why don't you play with Jackie then." She said in a mocking tone.

"I got a better idea." She said as she got up and squatted over Marco's face and started grinding on his tongue. Jackie then got up and went over to them and pushed Star down. Star then felt a dildo penetrate her ass. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jackie pounding her.

"Don't forget I'm here too!" She moaned as she moved her hips getting the double-headed dildo deeper into her and Star.

"Oh god, I'm in heaven!" Star said as the girls all came at the same time. They soon switched places time after time. It wasn't until six o'clock the next morning that they finally stopped, bodies filled and covered in cum laid around his room. Marco, who was tired, worn out, and dehydrated, lay on his bed, completely drained.

"Let's hope Brittney can help with this somehow," He said tiredly as he got up and went to the shower to get ready for school.


	5. Wong Place, Wong Time

A/N: This story is also co-written by MaxGentlman1

* * *

Marco was on his way to school, hoping his plan goes alright

"Okay just walk up to them and see what happens. Shouldn't be too hard." He thought out loud. He then saw the one group of people that don't like him enough to want to have sex with him, The cheerleaders.

"Okay, I'll start with Sabrina." He said as he started to follow them unfortunately he wasn't paying attention to where she was going. As he went in he found Sabrina changing into her uniform but her top was off. She then covered herself and scream.

"Oh god, Sabrina, I'm sorry! I didn't know." He said she then started throwing stuff at him. Marco tries to tell Sabrina about what's going on but he gets too close and Sabrina gets a sniff of his hoodie, putting her under the plant's effects. Sabrina then looked at him.

"Sabrina?" Marco asked Sabrina then grabbed him and starts to kiss him, but just then they heard the door open, Marco then pulled her to a locker and held her mouth.

"Okay things aren't going according to plan." He said as he felt Sabrina starting licking his fingers sensually. Marco then sighed and started cupping her ass getting a good feel of her.

"Marc…"

"SHH. Don't talk don't want to get caught." He said as he moved his hand down her side and undo her skirt making them drop, he them moved his hand into her panties and started rubbing her clit slowly. Sabrina's silent moans were ignored as the girls talked.

"Marco, I need you inside me." She whispered.

"Only if you can stay quiet." He said as he pulled out his cock and started rubbing her pussy on it, making her moan louder. She then bit her finger, Marco then moved her panties to the side and forced himself inside her, making her yelp.

"Hey, did you hear that?" A cheerleader asked. Marco then covered her mouth as they ignored it.

"What did I tell you? No sound." He said. As the two started to have sex. While the two went at it and the girls were getting ready, they wondered where Sabrina was.

"God where is Sabrina!?" Brittany said as she got close to the locker that Marco and Sabrina were in. She then looked at it. Marco felt Sabrina getting tighter. He smirked and continues to fuck her, making it hard for her to keep quiet.

"Eh, she'll show up, she knows not to get on my bad side." Brittney said as she was about to leave the room, Sabrina screams and orgasms. They both fall out of the locker, surprising the other cheerleaders.

"Um... Hey?" Marco said nervously. Just as Britney was about to chew Marco out for being in the girls' locker room, she gets a whiff of Marco's hoodie as well.

"Brittney?" Marco asked. She then looks at him and gets "Do Me" eyes.

"Oh no." Marco said as Brittany jumps Marco, tearing off his hoodie and throwing it to the other girls, who gets a whiff of the garment and soon joins in on the action. Marco was pinned to the floor as some of the girls were grinding their pussies on his arms and legs and while Sabrina grinded on his face while Brittany was sucking on his dick.

'Okay so this didn't go exactly as plan.' He thought as he felt Brittany take his entire cock into her.

'Huh I knew that she wasn't a virgin!' He thought as she started moving her hips up and down. The girls on his arms and legs moved up and started sucking on Sabrina and Brittany's nipples.

"Oh god Marco, I'm cumming!" Britney yelled as Marco shot his cum in her. Britney then got up and Sabrina got up and takes Marco's cock and starts moving her hips fast.

"Wait, I just… AH!" Marco then came again in Sabrina, she then got up and another cheerleader took her place and began riding Marco's cock. This kept going until each cheerleader was satisfied and filled with cum.

"Damnit!" Marco said as he got up and grabbed his hoodie and a male cheerleader uniform and left the room. "Damn it, what is going on with me? I never have this much luck with Jackie, now I'm everything a girl wants!" Marco yelled that's when he came up with an idea, he knew only one person would explain all of this, but he would need a lot of pudding.

Arriving at home, he opened the door quietly as to not alert any of the girls that he was home. He then took off his shoes at the door and made his way up the stairs. He heard a noise coming from his room. Putting his ear to the door, he heard moaning that he recognised to be Janna's.

"Wow, Mrs. Diaz, I never knew you could be such a dominatrix," Star said.

"Shows what you know. My college days were weird," Angie said as Marco heard the crack of a whip and a loud moan of pleasure.

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" Janna cried from the other side of the door. Looking through the keyhole, Marco was surprised by what he saw. His mother in a lacey black corset with arm-length gloves and fishnet stockings with long boot heels that reached her shins. She also had black eyeliner with matching lipstick holding a whip.

"I'm sure Marco might want a turn with you, slut, but why wait?" She asked as she whipped her again. Marco then backed away and made his way to Star's room. As he reached the door, he looked inside and saw that it was empty. He then tiptoed to the spellbook and grabbed it but before he could leave he heard the door opening he grabbed the book and hid on the roof, just as Star, with Jackie, dressed as a slutty dog on a leash, entered the room.

"Hmm I could have sworn that I smelled Marco in here." Jackie said which earned her a slap on her ass.

"Did I say you can talk!?" Star said. Jackie then bent over and show her ass to her.

"No you didn't. I need to be punished." She said as Star spanked her.

Meanwhile

Marco was on the roof with the spellbook. He opened it and Glossaryck came out.

"Ahh Marco how are you my boy?" He asked

"Dying of dehydration." He said

"Oh Really?" Glossaryck then sniffed him. "Hmm you smell like the rare Libiscus flower." He said

"Libiscus flower?" Marco asked

"It's a very rare, almost extinct, flower that is supposed to increase the libido of females and some gay men whenever they smell its nectar." He explained

"Okay so how do I get rid of this smell?" He asked

"Oh, well it only last for a week till the nectar is neutralized, but of course no one has ever lived that long for it to wear off." He explained.

"There has to be a faster way to stop this!?" Marco asked.

"Well I know of a few people who might be able to help you out." He said.

"Really? Who?!" Marco asked desperately.

"The three people who can help you are the empress of the Pixie dimension, Hekapoo, or Queen Butterfly," Glossaryck explained.

"GIRLS I FOUND HIM!" Marco looked down and saw the cheerleaders. He tried to get off the roof but saw Star and the others waiting for him.

"Oh boy, you better get going kid. I don't think you'll be able to handle all of them at once." Glossaryck said. Marco then pulled out his dimensional scissors and jumped through, hoping to find the cure for the Libiscus. First stop: Pixtopia.


	6. A Fairly Odd Pounding

Marco is on his way to Pixtopia to find one of the ingredients for the antidote he needs to rid himself of the Libiscus effects.

"Okay Glossaryck said that the first ingredient that I need is… CRAP! Glossaryck didn't tell me what it was!" He yelled he is soon treated to a very unwelcoming party. Since the last time he came here they have been waiting revenge. They soon took him to the Pixie Empress's stand-in.

"Human, what brings you to Pix… wait a minute." She then sniff of him. "You smell like the Libiscus flower. Explain!" She said. Marco then explained his situation and how he needs to find the ingredients.

"I see. I must speak with the empress first to see if we can help you." She said she then flew off leaving Marco with buffed pixies.

"So, you guys ever do anything besides looking intimidating?" He asked but they ignored him. "Not very talkative are you guys." He said just then aid came back. "The Empress agrees to help you." She said Marco almost cheered till he started thinking "Wait what's the catch?" He asked

"We'll help if you help the queen. You see the Pixie Empress is in heat and it could last for awhile, because we don't want her to get impregnated, but maybe having a new ruler could help and we need someone to help with that.

"What, to help calm her down so that she could focus on being a queen?" He asked

"That and to give her a child and in return we will get you what you need to neutralize the flower's effects." She said

"*sigh* Fine I'll help." He said.

"Great, just go down this hall and you'll find her room at the end." She instructed, Marco then left the Empress's aid then looked at the guards with hungry eyes.

Marco soon found the door, he knocks.

"Hello Empress, are you in here?" He asked he soon found a light source. He turns it on and sees the ridiculously large bed with a small bump in the middle of said bed.

"Um, Empress?" He asked as he pokes the bump and it moans. "Empress I'm here to help you." He said as he moved the blanket and found her fingering herself. "Woah, sorry." He said the empress then grabbed Marco's finger and started licking it.

"You taste like Libiscus." She said as she rubbed her body on his finger making Marco both horny and kinda weirded out.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked.

"Well it's good for you but bad for me." She informed.

"Why?' He asked

"This type of flower increases my heat cycle making me even more horny." She said.

"Okay so do I just finger you till you climax or how do we do this?" He asked. The Pixie Empress then smiled and grabbed his finger and tossed him onto the bed in a amazing feat of strength, she then flew over to his pants and unzipped them and revealed a hardened bump.

"Oh this looks good." She said as she as she flew the hole and pulled it out.

"Wow, this is ginormous!" She said.

'Anything is ginormous to you,' He thought as he he felt tiny hands and kisses wrap around his cock.

"I know that you humans aren't used to this, but I think you'll love this experience." She said as she continued kissing his cock. She then wrapped her leg around his cock and pulled herself around she then dropped down low and lifted herself up by her arms and did a perfect split she soon wrapped her legs around his cock and slid down she soon she got back up slowly and wrapped her arm and leg and started spinning around she then wraps her legs around his cock and grinded on him leaving a wet trail. She then climbs to the top and aligns herself with the tip and starts rubbing her pussy on his most sensitive part, the tip.

"Oh wow that feels good." He said. Pixie Empress then smiled and started rubbing the tip with her hands.

"Oh god your hands are magic." He said. She then smiled and started forcing his cock into her, Marco was in awe as she saw her take his entire cock into her.

"Wow, magic is really handy." He said

"Nah, is just that I'm a slut." She said as she started moving up and down, amazing Marco as she started speeding up. Marco then her and forced her deeper onto his cock by grabbing her like he was masterbating as he did the Pixie Empress then smiled as she felt her entire body filled up.

"Oh god earth boy, this is the most satisfied I have ever felt in forever!" She said as Marco sat up and started speeding him.

"God I'm gonna cum!" He said as he shot his cum into her making her belly swell with cum. Marco then pulled her off and spread her tiny ass cheek and saw his next target, he took his cock and forced it inside her making her gasp in shock and excitement.

"Oh god!" She yelled as Marco moved her up and down his cock.

"Damn, your ass is so tight!" He said.

"Yes, Yes fuck this slut of an empress give me you baby juice." She begged as Marco inserted a finger in mouth and her pussy as moved them in and out. Her eyes moved to the back of her head as she felt herself being stuffed.

"God, here it comes!" He said said as he shot his cum in her. As he pulled out he lets a few shots of his cum cover her. Marco then cleaned himself up and tried to get the empress to come back to her senses.

"Hey so um, where can I get the ingredient?" He asked but she was too far gone to even form a sentence. "Great." He said just then he heard the door open and her stand-in came in but looking like a mess.

"Oh I see you're done." She said

"Yeah, but she didn't tell me where the ingredient I need is." He said

"Oh that." She said as she flew out the room and brought a rock of salt.

"Are you kidding me?! Rock salt is one of the ingredients?!" He complained.

"Yeah pretty much, but you had to get specially made here." She said as she hands it to him in a little pouch.

"Well at least I got it." He said as he pulled out his scissors and opened a portal to his next destination: Hekapoo's dimension. But as he left someone barged into the room, the stand-in then saw Star and an army of girls barely wearing anything but thongs and little triangles for bras walked in.

"Where is Marco!" She commanded as the Stand-in gulped


	7. A Burning Sinsation

After Marco got the one of the ingredients, specially made rock salt from Pixtopia, he was on his way to retrieve the next ingredient from Hekapoo.

A portal tore open in a vast wasteland. As Marco stepped out, he found out that his clothes were feeling tight. He then looked at himself and realized that he aged, regaining his "hot bod".

"About time you got here, Fleshwad." Marco looked back and saw Hekapoo in a lawn chair with a drink with Nachos sleeping next to her. She then looked at him up and down. "Still looking good." She said as she got up and walked over to him.

"Look Hekapoo, I don't have a lot of time, I need…"

"One of the ingredients for the Libiscus or you'll die of dehydration from all the fucking?" She asked guessing what he needed.

"Yes exactly, I don't suppose you're going to give it to me?" He asked

"Yeah I will." She said

"Yea… wait what's the catch?" He asked.

"Oh Marco do you think I would just give you something without expecting something in return, do you?" She asked as she slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Dang it, that bald spot was just starting to grow back in!" Marco complained.

"Oh quit complaining and come on in." She said as they went inside Hekapoo's smelting room. Marco sat down on her couch while she grabbed something from her shelf.

"So I'm guessing you already been to Pixtopia and got the rock salt?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." He said as he pulled out the sack containing it.

"Great, now here's what I want you to do for to get this." She said dangling the little satchel.

"What do you want?" He asked. Hekapoo then smiled and snapped her fingers, Marco was then held down by two Hekapoo clones.

"I want to have some fun." She said as she started to get undressed. Her dress fell to the floor and revealed her pale white skin. She was a little chubby, but in all the right places. Her breasts were amazingly full and her ass was huge. It looked like it was two handfuls for each cheek.

"Now let's see what you're packing." She said as she pulled down his pants and pulled out a soft twelve inch cock. "My my, you have much to look forward to in the future, but let's see if you're a grower then a shower." She said as she started kissing it till it got hard. It then rested on her face, standing at fifteen inches. "Oh my, you so have a lot to look forward to." She said as she started licking it till she stopped at the tip and blew air on it, making it twitch. She then backs away, turns around, and sat down on his lap with his cock in between her ass cheeks and starts rubbing it, moving her hips so that his cock was sandwiched between her cheeks. As she dragged her ass up and down, Marco tried to break free from the clones' grip, but just as he started to struggle, the clones got an idea and quickly forced his mouth open and brought their lips to Marco's, dominating his tongue with theirs and calming him down (or at the very least distracting him). Hekapoo then created another clone and starts mirroring the original, Marco then felt two soft and warm asses surrounding his cock in a firm embrace.

'Oh god, I'm going to die from this,' Marco thought, his mind being dulled from the excruciating pleasure. As Marco felt himself reaching his limit, but then Hekapoo stopped abruptly, confusing him.

"Ah, ah, ah, I want this to last." She said as she took off the hair band that was holding her hair and tied it around the base of his cock and starts sucking him off. At that moment he would have cummed but the band was preventing him from doing so. Hekapoo's clone then restrained him to the wall with a set of shackles. Hekapoo then walked up to him and softly touched his cock. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." She said as she turns around and bends over. She then leans back and takes the tip of his cock and puts it in her pussy. She then starts to slowly move her hips, only taking in the tip. The clones then start licking his cock, his nipples, and gave him hickies and kisses all over his upper body.

"Hekapoo, please sto…" One of the clones then silences him by climbing onto his shoulders and shoving their pussy in his mouth. Hekapoo then snapped her fingers and all of her clones stopped what they were doing.

"Okay, Fleshwad, I think I tortured you enough." She said as she shoved his entire cock into her. She then started moving herself. In and out his cock went as Hekapoo moved faster, making her pussy tighter as she climaxed she removed herself from his still hard cock.

"Okay, Hekapoo, you had your fun. Now let me go and give me that ingredient," Marco said seriously. Hekapoo merely smirked at this.

"Who said we were done, Fleshwad?" She asked as a clone took her place in front of Marco and took his cock into her equally tight and hot pussy. Marco looked around and saw a horde of Hekapoos. Marco gulped as one by one they took took their turns. Some went fast, others went agonizingly slow, all led to Marco's build up. The original Hekapoo then walked up to him and gripped his cock.

"Looks like you're ready to explode." She said as she looked at him with a vacant look. "I guess I teased you enough." She said as she took off the hair band and sucked him off. As she did, Marco shot his cum in her till it over-filled her mouth, causing her to cough and cover herself in his pent-up nector. She then licked up what ever cum she could reach with her tongue.

"My my a girl can become addicted to this." She said as she lets him go. He fell to the floor with a thud and she laughed.

"Well you lasted longer than any normal human would've." She said as she lifted his chin up and kissed him. "You earned thi- Whoa!" She said as Marco then grabbed her and pinned her. He then shoved his cock in her pussy and started ravishing her.

"What the fuck, Fleshwad?! I didn't say you could- Eep!" She said just as he rammed his giant cock into her again, feeling the tight wetness as he sped up he picked her up and pinned her to the wall and forced himself deeper inside her till his cock kissed her womb.

'Dammit, this feels so goddamn good.' She thought as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Never hold back a beast." He said as he went faster. He then gave one final thrust and came inside her, filling her womb up. He pulled out, cum flowing out of her abused pussy.

"Damn that was intense." She said Marco then turned her around and spreaded her ass cheeks to get a good look at the only pink part of her body.

"Wait what are you doing?" She asked as she felt her entire body tremble as she felt his cock prod at her tight pink rosebud, deflowering it as it enters her.

"Oh my god!" She screamed as Marco moved his hips in and out of her as he gripped her ass hard as he began pounding into her tight ass. Her muscles and his size made it a tight fit, and her squeezing only made it tighter, but Marco managed to get a good rhythm going.

"You love this don't you?" He asked as she spanked her making her yelp. "I'm sorry what was that?" He said as he continued spanking her leaving a red hand print.

"I love it please, go faster and harder!" She begged. Marco then obliged and with as much strength he had, he moved faster and faster.

"Marco, fill me up again. Please." She said as Marco gave one last thrust and creampied her. As he pulled out Hekapoo drops to the floor with a huge smile on her face.

After a while, Hekapoo got cleaned up and dressed along with Marco getting a shower and dressed as well.

"Well Marco, I gotta say I'm impressed that you can still move after that. Either you have a lot of stamina, or that flower is already surging through your veins." She said as Marco came back out of the shower in his normal tight clothes.

"Well you better get going, and don't forget this." She then dropped the satchel containing the ingredient into his hand. and looked inside and saw that it was a rainbow-colored ginger root.

"Thanks." He said. Hekapoo was about to say "You're welcome," when they heard shouting coming from outside. She went to the door and looked out and saw Star and the girls, along with the Pixie Empress, shouting Marco's name in a lust-filled tone.

"Oh boy." She said as she closed the door and had a couple of clones guarding it. "Well Marco, I better get you to Queen Butterfly." She said as she pulled out her scissors and opened a portal to turned and ran up to Marco.

"You gotta get going now," She said before grabbing him by his arms and tossed him in. "You owe me, Fleshwad." She said as she closed the portal and went to fight off the horny women that were after Marco.


	8. Back To Normal Or Is It?

After Marco narrowly escapes from Hekapoo's dimension, he finds himself in the Butterfly Castle, where he found Moon, wearing a blue shirt with her white long gloves, dark blue trousers with a brown belt and black and grey boots and she was wearing a mask.

"Marco did you bring the other ingredients?" She asked

"I did, but why are you wearing the mask?" He asked

"It's so that I don't fall under the effects of the Libiscus. Glossaryck warned me about it." She said as she held out her hand. "I need the ingredients, Marco." She said. Marco then handed her the the rock salt and rainbow ginger root.

"Great, I'll get started right away with the antidote, just wait here." She said as she was about to leave she trips over a bump in the rug, Marco then reached out and grabbed her but she landed on top of him, losing the mask.

"Oh no." Moon said as she got up as quick as she could but it was too late she's already infected. "I have to hurry." She said as she tried to leave the room but got weak knees.

"Queen." Marco said as he help her up.

"We have to hurry, the long I stay near you the more I'll be affected by the nectar." She said, Marco then carried her to her bedroom, she soon went to her nightstand and pulled out needle and poked her finger, she grabbed the rock salt and smeared her blood on it.

"Marco, I need you to get me a pot filled with boiling water and a strainer." She said. Marco then left to find the kitchen, as he found it he grabbed a pot and filled it with boiling water as he made his way back he found Moon with her hand in her pants while she fondled her breast with the other.

"Queen Moon!" Marco said as he got close, Moon then pushed him away.

"We don't have much time, you have to hurry, boil the ingredients and the vapors fill the room." She said as Marco dropped the ingredients in the pot, the water then started to change color, he into a black color, Marco then puts the lid on and watched it turn to smoke.

"Okay, I'm sure the others are on their way so…" Moon then tackled Marco to his back and kissed him, Marco could feel her tongue enter his mouth. As she lets go, she looks him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Marco, but I can't keep fighting it." She said as she got off him and pulled his pants down, she grabbed his flaccid dick and started sucking on it. Marco tried his best not to get hard, but it was useless. He soon felt himself get hard in her mouth. Moon then started to move her head up and down, deepthroating Marco.

'Damn, this feels amazing, but I can't let this happen.' He thought as he mindlessly moved his hand to her head and thrust his hips, forcing his cock deeper in her throat, Marco then forced her off him and on her back. Marco then pinned her.

"If you're going to be a slut, then I'll treat you like a slut." He said as shoved his dick back in her mouth and started fucking her mouth. He thrust hard and fast, making her deepthroat his massive dick. After only a couple of minutes however, he was at his limit.

"Here it comes, you bitch!" He said as he gave one last thrust and shot his cum down her throat, making her choke on his thick, white cum. He pulled out and she coughed as Marco turned her around so she was lying on her front. Marco then grabbed her ass and started fondling her large, luscious cheeks.

"My, my, if Star is going to grow into a body like this, I'd do her till I die." He said as he spread her cheeks apart, felt around her waist, and found her pussy. "Oh, not wearing panties? You are a naughty queen." He said, licking her pussy through her pants and making her moan.

"Please Marco, I…"

"Shut up. You tried not to fall under the flowers temptation and failed, but don't worry, we're going to keep it that way." He said as he sandwiched his dick between her thick, luscious cheeks and started moving his hips. "But that doesn't mean I can't have fun too." He said, he then grabbed her hands and forced her to hold her cheeks together.

"Man your ass is so soft, I wish I had done this sooner with Star." He said as he sped up. Marco then moves his hand around her waist to her pussy and started rubbing it through the fabric, getting his fingers wet. He then licks the fluid off.

"You almost taste like Star." He said. He soon felt his climax come on. He removed himself from her cheeks and flipped her over again. He then grabbed her shirt and ripped it off, revealing her breast.

"Ooh, no bra either? Man, you really are a slut," He said, shoving his cock between her breasts and started fucking her boobs.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait for Star to grow hers in." He said as he pinched her nipples while holding them in place. Marco then came, getting it all over her face.

"Maybe that'll satisfy you." He said as she put a hand to her face, scooped some off, and examined the cum.

"Marco, I think it's working, I don't want your… *clears throat* bodily fluids." She said as she grabbed his collar. "That said I really don't appreciate being used as some disgusting sex toy." She said in a serious tone, looking Marco dead in the eyes. Making him nervous.

"Right, sorry." Marco said. Just then, the door burst open and all the girls that were after Marco appeared. Marco then swallowed nervously.

"GRAB HIM!" Star exclaimed as they all piled on him and started ripping his clothes off. Now Marco was pinned by Jackie, Janna, Brittney and Sabrina as Star and Angie positioned themselves over his face and cock respectively.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this." Angie said as she took his cock and started bouncing on him.

"Are you mad, woman?! That's your own son you're having relations with!" Moon exclaimed, watching the woman fuck her son.

"You're just jealous that you can't have this cock inside you, turning your insides around; making you feel absolute pleasure; ruining you for other men." She vividly described as she rode her son, making Moon blush, just then she felt some grab her hand, Moon looked back and saw Star, she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her own mother.

"Star!" Moon exclaimed.

"Don't knock it till you try it." She said as she got down on her knees and pulled down her pants to reveal her wet pussy, Star then licked her, Moon wanted to stop her but after what happened with Marco she was incredibly horny, that she let her continue, making her fall to the floor from the pleasure.

"So, is it still wrong?" Angie asked, Moon then looked away in embarrassment. Angie laughed as she felt her son cum inside her. She got off and Jackie took her turn. As she did, Angie went over to Moon and Star and joined their fun. Angie gets on top of her and spreads her pussy lips apart letting Marco's cum drip out of her.

"Go ahead. Have some." She said in an almost soothing tone. Moon then opened her mouth and Angie slams her pussy in her mouth and Moon starts sucking his cum and her bodily fluids down her throat.

"Yeah, you love these clams don't you." Angie said as she turned around, bent over, and started sucking on Moon's clit while Star masterbated close by, enjoying the show the two milfs and Marco were putting on respectively.

'Why isn't the vapor working?' He thought. 'You know what? If I'm going to die, then I'm going out with a bang!' Marco then broke free and forced Jackie on all fours and started pounding her hard and fast, fondling her boobs and pinching her nipples. He soon cums inside her and letting her fall to the floor, he then grabbed Janna and pinned her to the wall and started fucking her. He even bit her nipples to make sure she got all the pain she loved. He then spanked her so hard that it echoed in the room.

"Yes! Fuck me, Marco! Use me like your own personal sex toy!" Janna yelled, a wide grin on her face and a bit of drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh yeah." he said as he pulled out of her pussy and into her tight asshole and started pounding her even harder. "You love that bitch!?" He asked, Janna couldn't even form words as she felt her ass being stretched. Marco then gave one last thrust and he came into her. Pulling out, a cupful of cum poured from her stretched asshole. Marco let go of Janna, causing her to fall to the ground, a fucked silly look on her face.

"Okay, who's next?" He said as Brittney and Sabrina go down on their knees and started sucking on his dick and balls.

"That's right. Lube me up." He said as he was all lubed up he picked up Brittany he then turned her around leaving her wide open for everyone to see her being fucked, Sabrina then started licking her her captains pussy while she was being fucked.

"Don't worry, Sabrina, you'll have your turn." He said as he went faster in Brittany. He soon cums, but did not stop. Letting his cum leak out of her, he then puts down Brittany on her back and Sabrina lick it out of her. Marco then shoved his cock in her pussy, forcing Sabrina deeper into Brittany. Marco then bends over and grabs her breasts getting a handful of them in both of his hands.

"Damn, Sabrina, you must love being watched. You're so tight I can hardly move." He said as he gave her ass a slap. Marco then gave one final thrust and came inside her. As he pulled out, it was obvious that he was getting tired.

'Come on, when will that vapor work?' He thought

"Oh Marco~!" He heard Angie call to him. Looking back, he saw his mother and Star's mom on top of each other.

"Care to give this milf sandwich some filling?" Angie asked with a wide smile. Marco then took a deep breath and went over to them. He first rubbed his dick on the both of them and slid his cock in between them and started fucking the two milfs.

"Oh god, Marco, that feels so good. Doesn't it Moon?" Angie asked. Moon then brought her in for a kiss to shut her up.

'Damnit I don't know how long I'll last.' Marco thought as he started speeding up.

"Damn these milf pussies are too much for me! I'm cumming!" He yelled as he gave one last thrust and shot his cum on Moon's chest. Marco then fell back, breathing heavily.

'That's it. I can't move anymore.' Marco thought just as a shadow floated over him. He looked up and saw the Pixe Empress.

"You didn't forget me, did you?" She asked in a sweet yet lustful tone.

"But… I can't move and I'm to tired." He said.

"Well I can fix that." She said as she sits on his lips, letting him taste her juices. Marco then felt his cock get hard again.

"W-what did you do?" He asked, suddenly refilled with energy.

"Pixie juices have energizing and aphrodisiacal properties. Keeps us going all night long, baby." She said with a wink. She then flew to his dick and shoved it in her. She then started to move up and down.

"Oh Marco, you always fill me up so well." The Empress moaned out as she rode his dick. Marco couldn't move as the Empress rode him.

'Damn, I can't keep up. This is it, I'm going to die!' He thought. Just then he looked up and saw Hekapoo with a smile.

"Oh no, no more." He said, she then snapped her fingers and clones appeared.

"Alright ladies, let's get this over with." She said. The clones then pinned the girls down and freed Marco. Hekapoo then dragged him out of the room and closed the door.

"W-What's happening?" He asked

"Duh, putting you deeper in my debt." She said as they heard banging on the door. " A few minutes with the antidote should get rid of the Libiscus effects." She said

"Thanks for saving me, I would have died in there." He said

"Yeah you would have, but now you owe me and I will make sure that you pay me back." She said as she gave him a smoldering kiss. "I think everything should be back to normal now." She said as she opened the door, letting a relaxing smell leave the room. Marco then saw all the girl passed out on the floor.

"Will they be okay?" He asked

"Yeah just give it a day and they'll be back to normal. Let's just hope that there won't be any surprises. Later." She said with a wink.

"I hope so too." He worriedly said.

Weeks later

Marco was in his room when he heard a knock on his door. He turned around to see it was Star.

"Hey Star, what's up?" He asked.

"Marco… we seem to have a problem." She said.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked worriedly.

"Just... come with me downstairs." She said. The two then went down and found Angie, Jackie, Janna, Brittney, Sabrina, and the Pixie Empress sitting around the living room.

"Uh, whats going on?" He asked

"Well, Marco," Angie started, "there's no easy way of saying this, but you're going to have a little brother and be a father." She said.

"Uh... what?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Marco, we're pregnant." Star informed.

"... What?" Marco asked again, a little louder this time.

"Congrats, dude, you're a baby daddy." Janna said with a wide smirk.

"WHAT?!" Marco asked for a third time, completely hysteric before fainting.

"Well, that was normal for an unexpected father." Jackie said as she watched Janna use some smelling salts to wake him up.

"AHH! Don't do that Janna." Marco said.

"Hey Marco, we were wondering…"

"Can we fuck again?" The girls asked as they started to get naked.

"What?! I thought the Libiscus was out of your systems?!" Marco asked.

"Your cum was laced with the plant's nectar. And given how much you pumped into us…" Star trailed off as she and the other girls removed their panties and flung them at him. Marco just sighed and got undressed himself. And so, Marco filled the girl's needs and wants.

Meanwhile

Hekapoo was in Marco's room, looking at a positive pregnancy test.

"I wonder how he'll feel about this." She said as she heard moaning coming from downstairs. She went to investigate and found Marco pounding Janna's ass while making out with Star and Janna was eating out Angie.

"Hey! Why'd you start without me?" She asked as she took off her clothes. Hekapoo then pulled Marco from Janna and got on top of him and started riding him. "Oh! By the way I'm pregnant." She said shocking Marco.

"What the HELL!" Marco yelled.

Eight Months Later

Marco and the girls were lying in a hospital room with all the girls in hospital gowns.

"Marco~!" Star sang as the girls surrounded him on all sides, "We know the due date's coming soon, but can you fuck us again?" She asked.

"Oh no." Marco moaned.


End file.
